lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Kingdom Hearts: The Video Game
Lego Kingdom Hearts: The Video Game is a game inspired by the Kingdom Hearts series and covers Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days, Birth By Sleep, and Coded. This covers the kingdom hearts levels Levels Kingdom Hearts The Awakening Characters: Sora, Riku, Enemies: Shadow, Darkside (boss) After finishing the level: Sora is unlocked, Riku is unlocked, Shadow is avalible for purchase for 5,000 studs, Destiny Islands Characters: Sora (destiny islands), Riku (destiny islands) Kairi (destiny islands), Sora, Riku, Kairi Enemies: Shadow, Tidus Stelphie and Wakka (bosses), Darkside (boss) After finishing the level: Sora (destiny islands), Riku (destiny islands) Kairi (destiny islands) and Kairi are unlocked, Tidus stelphie and wakka are avalible for purchase T for 10000 studs, S for 20000 studs and W for 30000 studs Traverse Town Characters: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cid Enemies: Shadow, Soldier, Leon (boss), Guard armor (boss) After finishing the level: Donald, Goofy and cid are unlocked, Soldier is avalible for purchase for 10,000 studs, Leon is avalible for purchase for 50,000 studs, Wonderland Characters: Sora, Donald, Goofy Enemies: Shadow, Red Noctrone, Blue Rhapsody, Soldier, Large Body, heart soldier, spade soldier, TrickMaster (boss) After finishing the level: Red noctrone, blue rhapsody, are both avalible for purchase for 15,000 studs each, Large body is avalible for 10,000 studs, Alice is avalible for 30,000 studs Deep Jungle Characters: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tarzan Enemies: Shadow, powerwild, bouncywild, White mushroom, Lurk Lizard(boss), Clayton(boss) After finishing the level: Tarzan is unlocked, powerwild and bouncywild are avalible for purchase for 5,000 studs each, white mushroom is avalible for 50,000 studs, Clayton is avalible for 30,000 studs, Jane is avalible for 40,000 studs, each ape is avalible for 50,000 studs each Olympus Colsium Characters: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Herculese, Enemies: Shadow, Soldier, Large body, blue rhapsody, red noctrone, Cloud (boss), Ceberus (boss) After finishing the level: Herculese is unlocked, Cloud Is avalible for purchase for 50,000 studs Traverse Town Part 2 Characters: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, Enemies: Shadow, Soldier, Red Noctrone, Blue Rhapsody, Large Body, Opposite armor (boss) After finishing the level: Yuffie is unlocked ''' '''Agrabah Characters: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aladin, ''' '''Enemies: Shadow, Bandit, Fat Bandit, Pot spider, Barrel spider, Yellow Noctrone, Green Requilem, Pot ceneped (boss) Jafar (boss), Jafar (genie) (boss) After finishing the level: Bandit is avalible for purchase for 5,000 studs, fat bandit is avalible for 10,000 studs, pot and barrel spiders are avalible for 5000 studs each, Jafar is avalibe for 100,000 studs, aladin is unlocked Monstro Characters: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, Pinochio, Riku Enemies: Shadow, Soldier, Yellow Opera, Green Requelium, Parasite cage (boss) After finishing the level: Jiminy is unlocked, Pinochio is unlocked, Gettapo is avalible for 50,000 studs Atlantica Characters: Sora(Merman), Donald(octipus), Goofy(sea turtle), Ariel Enemies: sea neon, shelter zone, Ursula (boss) After finishing the level: Sea neon is avalible for 5,000 studs, sheltering zone is avalibe for 10,000 studs, Sora (merman), Donald (octipus), Goofy( sea turtle), and ariel are unlocked. sebastion is avalible for 20,000 studs flownder is avalible for 20,000 studs Halloween Town Characters: Sora( Halloween town), Donald (halloween town), Goofy (halloween town) jack skellington Enemies: Shadow, gargoyle, darkball, black fungus, white mushroom, wright knight, Oogie boogie (boss) After finishing the level: Sora (halloween town), Donald (halloween town) goofy(halloween town) and jack skellington are all unlocked, Gargoyle, darkball, black fungus, and wright knight are avalible for purchase G for 10,000, d for 10,000 b for 50,000 w for 5,000 sally is purchaseable for 50,000 Neverland Characters: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell Enemies: Shadow, Pirate, Anti-sora, Heartless sora (boss), Air Pirate, Air soldier, Rare truffle, Captin Hook (Boss) ''' '''After finishing the level: Peter pan and tinkerbell are unlocked, pirate, anti-sora, Wendy, Heartless sora, Air soldier, Rare truffle, and captin hook are all avalible for purchase, p for 5,000 anti sora for 50,000 heartless sora for 100,000, air p for 10,000 air s for 10,000 r for 50,000 W for 40,000 and cpt. h for 50,000 Hallow Bastion Characters: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sora (destiny islands), Beast Enemies: Shadow, Soldier, Defender, Riku (Dark), Riku (hallowbastion) bosses, Maleficent and maleficent (dragon bosses), behemioth( boss) darkball, wizard After finishing the level: Beast is Unlocked, Defender, Riku (hallowbastion), Maleficent, artidith, and wizard are avalible for purchase D for 15,000, R for 100,000 M for 100,000, A for 50,000, W for 5,000 ''' '''The End of the World Characters: Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy Enemies: Shadow, Soldier, Darkball, Defender, Invinsible, Gale, darkside (boss) Xehanort's Heartless (boss), ''' '''After finishing the level: Invinsible, Gale, and Xehanort's Heartless are avalible for purchase I for 50,000, G for 10,000 and X for 100,000 Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images